


Bird's Eye View

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: DID Apollo Verse [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Backstory, Community: writerverse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick observing some of the odder things he sees about Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bird's Eye View  
> Prompt: Hesitation  
> Bonus? Y  
> Word Count: 223  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney (DID Apollo verse)  
> Pairings (if any): Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): n/a  
> Summary: Nick observing some of the odder things he sees about Apollo.  
> Note: This is a backstory ficlet for a prompt I'm playing with.

You find yourself watching him, unsure of what to do. You know you shouldn't trust the blonde devil's words, not after all the terrible things he's done to you, but the more you watch your new junior partner, the more you think that maybe some part of what he said might be right.

That there's more to the kid you've taken in than just that he's your daughter's half-brother and the devil's former apprentice. It's little things at first. A bewildered look that you catch before it quickly disappears as he looks at his case journal one afternoon and the papers scattered around him. A vocal shift that you don't recognize -- not the Apollo with the shaky-voice who shows up in court transcripts, not the angry Apollo who punched you for the forged evidence the first time you met, and not the serious Apollo who reminds you far too much of the silver-haired prosecutor you adore. 

You want to get to know him better, but you don't want to scare him either. You aren't even sure if you should bring it up. After all, maybe he doesn't want other people to know that he's not all he seems and you don't think you'd be able to hide this from your daughter and you aren't sure how much she notices that you do.


End file.
